


The first morning

by Ohmywhatamidoing



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catradora is CANON, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, She-ra - Freeform, Sorry its short I don’t know how to write long things, catradora, they are in love, wlw, writing fluff to soothe my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmywhatamidoing/pseuds/Ohmywhatamidoing
Summary: Catra and Adora’s first morning after the war.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	The first morning

**Author's Note:**

> Still possessed by Catradora being canon so here’s a second attempt at writing! I might try something a bit longer (with an actual plot?) next if I’m feeling brave. 
> 
> (Also I really can’t tell if the tense changes in the text, so sorry if it does!)

Catra yawned sleep still heavy on her lids but easing into the mid morning light. Face scrunched in protest of her growing consciousness she became aware of the weight of an arm draped across her shoulder and the events of the previous day started to shift into focus. Her eyes shot open demanding proof of the warm body she could feel lying besides her. Visual confirmation that this was all real, after all it wouldn’t be the first time she’d woken to the wishful ghost of Adora. In front of her, gently snoring through a mess of beautiful blonde hair, lay the realest thing Catra had ever seen. Catra’s heart nearly broke at the sight, too fragile to hold so much joy. She wanted to laugh or cry or scream but silence won terrified to disturb her peaceful lover, to break the spell of the moment. A moment she thought to herself she could live in forever, curled up against the girl she loved and now knew for certain loved her back. That’s right loved her. Catra’s breath caught as the previous day flashed once more through her mind, too good to be true. She was fully awake now mind racing as fast as her heart, which she was pretty sure would never be still again. Her Adora let out a small groan, stretching along the bed. Blue eyes opened catching her own. 

‘Oh’ Adora’s eyes widened in surprise before melting into the softest smile Catra had ever seen, ‘You’re really here. It’s all true’ Catra couldn’t help but laugh at the waking thought so similar to her own. 

‘Yes I’m really here’ and after a moment, voice catching added, ‘I’m never leaving you again.’ 

‘Promise?’ Was this their thing now?

‘Promise.’ 

Adora chuckled and Catra was certain her heart would really shatter this time, such a perfect noise. Adora’s expression changed, an eye brow raised and mischief played across her features. 

‘Are you.. Are you purring?’ 

‘What? No!’ Catra’s ears flattened in defence as a deep red spread across her cheeks. Catching herself she let out a slow breath. She didn’t need to do that, to be so defensive. Not with Adora, not after everything. Sheepishly she looked up at the blonde, ‘Okay, maybe.’ A hand reached up gently scratching behind her ear, deepening her purr. 

‘I’ve missed that sound.’ And there it was heart destroyed, was it okay to be this happy? Was this really allowed? Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes before rolling heavy down her cheeks. Adora’s hands moved to cup Catra’s face, brows tightened in concern. 

‘Hey, what’s wrong?’

‘Nothing, oh gods.’ Catra choked back a sob, ‘It’s just, I didn’t know I could be this happy.’ There’s that laugh again, warm blue eyes smiling down at her.

‘I know.’ 

Catra has to look away before she’s completely overwhelmed. She pushes her head down into Adora’s hands just focusing on the battle worn palms. Adora pulls Catra into her chest encircling her with strong arms and just like that they stay for the longest time.


End file.
